Beauty and Beast
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: Sora is your average perv and his boyfriend, Roxas, is an emo. On a regular Friday, they decide to take their relationship to the next level... but will it be possible? [Yaoi SoraXRoxas]
1. Insults are Turn On's

MHC: I think, since my Detentiooooooooon faniction got so much attention, I'd write another one!

Roxas: Yeesh, she's so obsessed with us!

Sora: Yeah.

Roxas: What's next? Haley Joel Osmen and Jessie McCartney?!

MHC: Well…

Sora/Roxas: You are so GROSS!!!

MHC: On to the ficcy!

* * *

Roxas walked into the classroom. 'First one here… as usual.' "HI ROXY!!!!!" A loud yell came from a certain brunette in the class. '…Or not.' Roxas sighed and walked to a seat in the very back and sat down next to a kid with brown spiky hair and sapphire blue eyes. "What is it Sora?" Sora smiled brightly. "Guess what happened to me not to long ago?" Roxas smirked and turned to face him. "You came all over the wall in the bathroom and almost got caught doing so?" "No—Yeah! How'd you know?" Roxas looked to the front of the empty class. "It's what I'd expect from you." Sorq chuckled and then seducivley grinned at Roxas. "Y'know, I saw a little blood on the floor when I was in there." Roxas flinched and his face turned a bright red. "Do you have a clue of who it is?" Sora said to Roxas softly. "N… Not necessarily…" Sora put his hand on Roxas'. "S-Sora?" Sora took his wrist and yanked it foreword, their fore-heads and noses touching. "Ah…"

Suddenly, the sound of fabric being yanked up was heard. "Aha!" Sora had caught Roxas off-guard and pulled his sleeve up—revealing many cuts up his wrists. Roxas gasped slightly and pulled his arm away; his face was a very deep shade of red. Sora smirked. "I knew it. YOU were the one cutting yourself in the bathroom!" Roxas sent the brunette a glare. "Like you care." Sora's expression got serious. "But I do; I'm worried _shitless_ about you." Roxas narrowed his eyes at the brunette. "Your probably too busy pleasuring yourself to worry about me."

"Tough words for such an _emo kid_ like you."

"Horny."

"Wrist cutter."

"Cummy McJerk-off."

"Crimson Avenger."

"Pussy's best friend!"

"Vein slasher!"

"Mr. Fuck me—I'm gay!"

"Suicide lover!"

Both of the boys' expressions softened as they stared into each others eyes.

"…Beauty."

Sora said softly as he closer to Roxas.

"…Beast."

Roxas said back as he leaned closer to Sora as well. Their lips almost met when suddenly a door slammed and tons of kids came flooding into the room as well as the teacher. Sora and Roxas quickly pulled apart and folded their hands on their desks. "Ah, Sora and Roxas—here early as usual?" "Yes Ma'am!" They both said innocently. "your mine after school." Sora whispered. "I'll be waiting." Roxas said and winked at him.

* * *

MHC: I hope you all liked it so far! I know Sora and Roxas did...  
Sora/Roxas: blush  
MHC: Please reveiw!! 


	2. Getting it ON: MHC's First Lemon

MHC: Ah yes… The chapter you've all longed for!

Sora/Roxas: …

MHC: Oh c'mon you two—you know you like it…

Roxas: Sh-shut up!

Sora: (smirk)

MHC: Anyway, to the ficcy!

---

Sora sat in his desk quietly fuming and glaring at the clock; silently begging it to go faster; he wanted the bell to ring so he could have Roxas all to himself. Speaking of, Roxas was sitting quietly taking notes and every now-and-again glancing at the white board. They were both restraining themselves from yelling in impatience. 'Can wait to get him in my bedroom…' Sora thought, trying not to giggle. 'Damn teacher and class… Fucking ruined the moment…' Roxas thought mumbling something about planting a bomb under the school. "Hey Sora," The brunette heard someone call from behind.

He whirled his head around to see a boy with brown hair, a little darker than his own, with cherry brown eyes and a small dragon tattoo roaming up from his shoulder the his left cheek. "What is it Maxwell?" "Hey, I told you to call me Max! Oh, and can I borrow a pencil?" Sora deviously smiled at him. "No." Max flung his hand up to his forehead making a loud SMACK! "What the fuck dude?! You know not to say that!" The boy, Maxwell han an obsession compulsion disorder—any time someone said 'no' he would smack himself on the forehead… another misfit in the school. "Heheh, I'm sorry, here." He handed him a pencil and Max took it. "Thanks."

"…And does anybody know the answer?" The teacher asked, lifting her head up from the textbook she was looking at. About eight kids brought their hands up and Roxas raised his too. The teacher called on a few people, but not Roxas. "I'm sorry that's not the right answer." Sora groaned "It's fucking collage work, woman—of course no one knows the answer." Sora said to himself and winced slightly when he heard another smack and an "OW!!" Sora chuckled lightly and glanced at Roxas, noticing he had his hand up too. 'He's just too cute… I don't want that bitch of a teacher to ruin his day…' Roxas sighed in defeat and went back to taking his notes. "Roxie knows the answer!" Sora called out calmly. The tip of Roxas's pencil broke loudly under the sudden pressure he had given it. Every kid in the room turned to Sora and looked at Roxas.

Whispers broke out in the room such as: "Sora called Roxas by a pet name! Do they have something going on?" "Come to think of it, I did see them pretty close together when we came in the classroom…" "Sora's gay?? Awe man, now how am I supposed to ask him out???" "Roxas is such an emo—Sora would never fall for him!" "Maybe they're bi? Think I'll have a chance with Roxas?" "Yessss! I finnaly know some gay guys!"_(1)_ The list went on and Roxas was blushing madly. Sora groaned. "I just called him by his nick-name…"

The teacher finally spoke up. "Class! Settle down! Roxas, do you know the answer?" Roxas sighed and nodded. "It's 337, ma'am." The teacher looked down at the text book and back at him. "That's correct! Good job!" She turned around and wrote the answer below the mile-long equation. "_Never_ call me that in public again." Roxas whispered angrily and Sora smirked. "Or what? You'll Emo sob?" Roxas shook his head. "Dumbass."

"Damn our teacher has a nice car…" A boy whispered from in front of Roxas. He had pale orange hair and pale green eyes with a bandage around his fore head. He was also constantly shaking and twitching. "Do you WANT to get another detention?" Roxas whispered back as the boy turned around, his eye was twitching and fingers lightly tapping his desk. "So long as I get behind the wheel of that baby… RAWR!!" Roxas groaned and shook his head and Sora laughed. "Is it just a fact that joy rides give you a boner or the detention to whack it off a turn on, Draco?" Said boy smirked at the brunette and his arm jumped a bit. "Maybe it's both?" Draco had, what Sora liked to call, twitcheridus; When one breaks into a twitching fit at the site of a car or whenever one is at the wheel. You think kids like these don't exactly belong in a regular school, but then again, this is a school for troubled kids, ne?

The rest of the day went smoothly; a few asked questions, a few answers, and a bus ride home finished the school day. The long boring process of the bus bored the two. 'Only three more stops… only three more stops…' Sora repeated in his head: Roxas and his stop are always the last ones because their apartment is the farthest away. Sora took a small glance at his companion—the blond was doing his homework like he did everyday on the bus so the two would have more… 'free time'. "Oi."_(2)_ The two looked behind themselves to see Riku with a blank expression on. "Isn't homework meant for _home_?" He asked bluntly. "For me it's _before_ homework." Roxas said with a chuckle. "Nice." Sora laughed and Kairi popped up next to Riku. "Don't pester him! Namine and I do our homework at lunch!" Riku glared at Kairi. "Who asked you?" The two started to bicker.

"You guys need to keep it down, got it memorized?" A guy with spiky red hair, emerald green eyes and two tattooed purple triangles under his eyes said with a touch of annoyance in his voice. "Can it Axel." Riku called to his seat. "Don't make me burn you…" Axel warned and Riku licked his finger and poked his hip making a hiss noise; like a sissle you hear when you put water on a really hot pan. Kairi giggled and Axel growled and lowered himself back into his seat, pulling out a lighter and continuously flicking it on and off. Unless you couldn't tell, Axel is a pyro-maniac and one time even burned his house down when he was a kid. Unlike Riku who had a superiority complex and anger management problem. (But in Sora's own words, he was an asshole.)

Another boy, about the same age as Axel, poked his head out from the seat and laughed. "Someone needs a hug." This guy had dirty blonde hair that looked almost like a mullet and had ocean blue eyes. "Sora, I'm thirsty…" Roxas tugged on Sora's shirt and he smiled at him. "Kay. Hey Demyx!!" The blond explained earlier cocked his head to the side. "Hm?" "Roxas wants some water." Demxyx smiled. "Sparkling or bottled?" Sora opened his mouth but Roxas interrupted him. "Bottled." The dirty blond nodded and reached into his backpack to reveal at least a dozen bottles of water and took one out and just before he threw it Axel grabbed his shirt and gave him a quick kiss on the lips making Demyx giggle. He got up and threw the water to him and Sora caught it with ease. He handed it to Roxas and said boy muttered a quick "Thanks." Demyx had so much water for reasons beyond any ones understanding.

The bus came to a sudden stop. "Well, this is where we get off." Riku said grabbing his backpack along with Kairi. They were followed by Namine, Axel and Demyx who gave a quick wave and the five exited the bus. Sora smirked—they were the only ones on the bus now…

The brunettes hand wandered onto Roxas' thigh making the boy jump slightly and his pencil broke again under the sudden pressure. "Dammit Sora, that's the second pencil you made me break today!" Roxas whined, taking Sora's hand off his thigh. "But Roxieeeeee…" Sora whined back. "Our stop is just about to come up, so just wait a little longer." Roxas said Gathering his things and shoving them in his backpack. Sora glanced out the window the see the familiar looking tree's, buildings and houses. "Ch. Fine." He said in defeat. Almost immediately, the bus came to a sudden halt and Sora jumped up. "C'mon Roxie!" Sora grabbed his backpack and nearly sprinted out the bus doors with Roxas slowly tagging along. When they reached the apartment, Sora and Roxas walked up to a recently used elevator and walked inside. Roxas pressed the button with the number of his floor and the doors closed slowly.

Sora couldn't have been happier.

The brunette shoved Roxas against the wall in a bruising kiss. Roxas moaned, wrapping his arms around Sora's neck and digging his nails into his chestnut-brown hair. Sora ran his tongue over Roxas' bottom lip as the blond opened his mouth and let their tongues battle for dominance. They broke the kiss for air. "Will your brother be there?"_(3)_ "No, Cloud's with Leon on a date." _(4) _Sora kissed Roxas' neck softly and smiled. "If Cloud and Leon get married, wouldn't our relationship be incest?" Roxas smirked. "Unfortunately… I don't give a damn." Sora chuckled and kissed him again.

A loud 'ding' was heard and the elevator doors opened; Sora and Roxas—who were still making out—stumbled through the doors and slammed against a wall, giggling. After some time, they finally reached their door and Roxas turned around, breaking the kiss. "Lemme find my key…" He said reaching into his pocket—unfortunately, Sora wasn't totally satisfied. The brunette ran his hands over Roxas's waist and started to kiss the back of his neck. "Mmm… Sora… let me open the door…" Roxas moaned, trying to focus on opening the door to their apartment. Sora stopped and Roxas finally got the key in the hole_(5)_ and opened the door. When they both got inside, Sora closed the door and smirked evilly at Roxas. Said blond gulped and about two seconds later he was on the floor with Sora on top of him in a heated kiss.

Roxas moaned when Sora shoved his tongue into his mouth and let his mouth be dominated by the brunette. After a minute or two of Roxas and Sora playing tonsil hockey, Sora broke the kiss and licked his lover's neck, running his hands under the blonde's shirt. "Mmm… Sora…" Roxas moaned, kissing Sora's cheek softly. The brunette pulled away and took off Roxas' long-sleeve shirt; roaming his eyes over his lovers torso and down his arms to see the healing and fresh cuts. Roxas blushed a bit and averted his gaze. Sora took Roxas' arm and kissed it softly, dragging his tongue down and up it. "Don't be shy, koi_(6)_…" The brunette said while trailing his free hand down to Roxas' jeans. Sora slid his hands up Roxas' leg, making the blonde moan loudly. "Ahh... S-sora...!" Sora smirked and pressed his lips against Roxas' softly, trailing down his chin and neck with wet kisses. "Tell me what you want Roxas..." Sora said seductively with a smirk—his lips trailed down further and further down his chest. "I want you," Roxas whispered and Sora stopped at the blonde's belly button. "I'm sorry?" he said playfully and stoked the bulge in Roxas' pants, making Roxas cry out. "I WANT YOU!!!"

Sora smiled and unbuttoned Roxas' pants. This is about to get hott…

Sora slid Roxas' pants off, along with his boxers, and tossed them to the side, and back off a bit. "…what?" Roxas asked a bit confused. "Touch yourself." Sora said bluntly in return. Roxas gave him the why-the-hell-wont-you-just-have-your-way-with-me-dammit look and Sora countered it with the just-do-it look. Roxas sighed and put two fingers into his mouth, this action immediately caught Sora's attention and the brunette raised an eyebrow. After a few seconds, the blonde removed his fingers from his mouth and slowly brought his hand down to in-between his legs. Roxas bit his lower lip as he pressed his finger against the entrance of his hole. 'This is gonna hurt…' Roxas thought, finally sliding his wet finger into his tight heat. The blonde cried out and Sora smiled; watching his lover finger himself was quite amusing… _and_ arousing.

Roxas tossed his head back, shut his eyes and moaned as his other finger entered his body. He forced himself to move around atleast a little, but all he could muster was a scissoring motion. Sora groaned, 'He's going way too slow…' The brunette got up and walked over to his lover and the blonde opened his eyes. "Sora? What are you…?" Roxas was cut off when Sora pulled the boy's fingers out off his ass and replaced them with his; making the blonde gasp. The brunette smiled as he added a third finger, making Roxas cry out in pain. "Not all three…!" Roxas whispered and moaned as Sora started to kiss his neck. "I can't wait to fuck you—your ass is so tight!" Sora slid in a fourth finger and Roxas moaned before arching his back in pleasure.

Just when Roxas was getting used to the intrusion, Sora slipped his fingers out and licked them off; making the blonde whimper. "I think you're about ready for the real thing." Roxas pouted before sighing in defeat. "Fine…" Sora spread Roxas' legs apart and looked up at his lover. "Ready, Roxie?" Roxas nodded softly and took a deep breath. The blonde cried out in pain as Sora slid into him slowly. "Mmm…!" Sora glanced at Roxas with worry in his eyes but the blonde shook his head. "Keep going…" Sora nodded as he pulled himself out and then back in. The brunette's pace gradually increased with each thrust, making the blonde's moans grow louder and louder. "Faster!!" Roxas begged, tears filling his eyes, and Sora complied.

"Say my name Roxas…" Sora whispered into Roxas' ear, swirling his tongue around it. "Sora… oh god… yes…" Sora smiled. "More enthusiasm, please." Sora bucked his hips into Roxas' making the blonde scream "SORA!! GOD YES!! OH FUCK YES SORA!!!!"

The brunette kissed the blonde, earning a muffled moan. Roxas arched his back up in pleasure and threw his arms around the brunette's neck. Sora broke the kiss and flipped Roxas around to where the blonde's back was to him. "S-Sora??" Roxas said confused and the brunette smirked. "Let's see how you like it from behind…" Sora thrusted himself deeper into Roxas, making the boy throw his head back and scream. The brunette averted his gaze when a nearby wall caught his eye, making him smirk again. Sora lifted Roxas up and slammed him against the wall. "Ah, oh FUCK…!" Roxas moaned and Sora pressed his lips against the blonde's ear. "You like it rough don't you…?" Roxas gulped and had a feeling his ass was REALLY going to hurt for the next week…

(Meanwhile, next door…)

A man with dark gray hair and dark gray eyes was reading the newspaper and sipping a glass of red whine. A loud 'boom' noise, like something hitting the wall, sounded from the other room, making the man grip his glass extremely hard in shock and making it crack and break. "Sora, you ANIMAL!!!" was heard from the same place and a loud moan afterward. "Those two…" The man growled—he shook from anger, his had still gripping some shards of the broken wineglass, not caring that he bled all over the table. A girl with Carmel brown hair and light red eyes rushed into the room. "Nathaniel?! I heard some noise and something break, are you okay??" Said boy looked up with a look of blood lust in his eyes. "Carmela," He started, "Two little perverts are going to die today…" Carmela looked in disbelief. "L-lemme clean you up…"

(Back with Sora and Roxas…)

Sora ran his hands over Roxas' body—one stopping at his nipple and one stopping at his cock, grabbing onto it and pumping it in tune with his thrusts. Roxas groaned as he tossed his head back, giving the brunette full access to his neck; which Sora took advantage of greedily. Sora sucked and nibbled Roxas' neck, leaving behind small purple blotches and love bites littering his perfectly pale skin. Roxas turned his head to the side and Sora smiled before pressing his lips against the blondes. Sora slid his tongue into Roxas' mouth, making the blonde moan. Roxas brought his hand to the one Sora had on his nipple and laced his fingers in-between the brunette's fingers. They broke the kiss for air and Sora kissed the blonde's cheek.

Sora slid himself in depper and for a quick instant heard Roxas scream in pleasure. "SORA!! Uhn… Right there!! Oh FUCK that feels so good…!" Sora nodded and wrenched his hips back before slamming himself into Roxas again and again—hitting that little bundle of nerves that made Roxas go wild every time. "Oh god… I'm cumming… Sora…!" Roxas whimpered, feeling his release coming close. "Me too…" Sora replied and pumped his lovers cock faster. And finally, they both came at the same time; Sora deep into Roxas and Roxas into Sora's hand. The brunette pulled himself out of the blonde and both boys collapsed onto the floor, panting. Roxas looked at the brunette with a smile. "I bet… that was… way better than anytime you jerked off…" Sora chuckled and looked back at him. "And it was," Roxas scooted a bit closer and snuggled into Sora's chest. "I love you… Beast." Sora pulled a blanket from a nearby couch and put it over them before wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist. "I love you too, beauty." The boys fell asleep in each other's arms, still smiling.

(2 Hours Later…)

Leon and Cloud where approaching the door to their shared apartment with many groceries in their hands—they had decided to stop to get some since their supplies were running low. "Hey, if Roxas and Sora get married, wouldn't our relationship be incest?" Leon asked rather bluntly and Cloud smirked. "Unfortunately, I don't give a damn."_(7) _Cloud unlocked the door and opened it. "What do you think they did while we were…?" Leon was cut off when he saw the two younger boys were asleep and in each others arms naked. "…gone." Leon finished, flabbergasted, and Cloud dropped the grocery bags.

"Oh my…" Leon slyly smiled at Cloud. "Kind of turns you on, huh…?" Cloud smiled back. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?" He whispered leaning closer the Leon. "Oh yeah… sleep-over pranks!" Leon said running toward the kitchen to get some markers and colored tooth picks and Cloud sighed. 'Now I know who Sora learned his silliness from. I guess it can wait…' Cloud walked over to the bathroom. "I'll get the hair spray,"

---

MHC: Not the best way to end it but… I thought it was pretty cute.

Roxas: Man, I'm loud…

Sora: But that's what turns me on.

Roxas: (blushes)

Leon: Hehe, the old "colored toothpick in the hair" trick… smirks

Cloud: Please read and review nicely—this was her first lemon, after all.

1 - That quote is courtesy of me, myself and I, thank you very much.

2 - Oi is Japanese for Hey

3 - Yeah, I made Roxas Cloud's brother and Sora Leon's brother. (I couldn't help myself!)

4 - BTW, they're dating, too.

5 - …(gigglesnort) (is shot)

6 - Koi is Japanese for love and/or lover

7 - Sibling telepathy? O.o


End file.
